


You've Got to Be Kitten Me

by nwtons



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, P.S. they're married kbye, haruka is an enabler, makoto has a cat problem, yes the title is a cat pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so the copious amounts of Makoto + cat(s) fanart have made me somewhat emotional and as a result, i give you some rainy day Mako/Haru and kittens <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got to Be Kitten Me

It's raining and Haru is very annoyed. 

The weather forecast called for " _bright and sunny skies all throughout the week, a real way to finally start spring!_ ", and the scene he sees outside is anything but. 

There are giant puddles that are growing larger by the second as drops of rain pelt down, making loud thumping noises on the roof and the windows and the porch, and Haru lets out a low growl, moving to slide the door shut.

It's not that he dislikes the rain- to the contrary, he  _loves_  it. Loves to stand outside and let the droplets slide down his cheeks and soak through his hair and his clothes and eventually cause Makoto to come over and make him change and dry off. What he  _doesn't_  like, however, is being promised perfect pool weather and getting, instead, the exact opposite.

No  _way_  is Makoto gonna agree to swim today, especially since those gloomy giants in the sky look like  _thunder_  clouds. 

With a disgruntled sigh, he makes his way to the kitchen. Makoto's coming over for movie night- or, well, movie afternoon- and he promised to make something for them to eat. He's in the mood for some mackerel (unsurprisingly).

Ten minutes later, as he's busy cooking away, Haru hears the door slide open and the sound of heavy footsteps, followed by a grunt and several loud 'thud' noises. He raises an eyebrow and leaves the mackerel on a light fire, while making his way to the hall to see what's causing the sudden ruckus. 

What he doesn't expect to find is Makoto sitting on the floor, sopping wet, trying to pick up half a dozen muddy, wet cats off the previously clean floor. Makoto picks one up, and as soon as he bends down for another one, the one he's holding jumps free from his arms, and so on in a loop. All the while, Makoto's whispering to them to "keep quiet, ah, stand still,  _no_ , don't track mud everywhere,  _please_!", still unaware of Haru's presence in the doorway. 

"What are you doing?", he asks suddenly, and Makoto jumps, startled, and looks up at him with the wide eyes of someone caught snatching the last cookie in the jar. 

He fumbles to explain, still trying, without success, to gather the meowing cats into his arms. 

"It's _raining_?", he tries, voice a pitch higher than usual, "They were all huddled up under a trashcan lid... I couldn't just leave them in the downpour!"

He looks so genuinely worried and sad for the cats, eyes wide and pleading, managing to hold two of the cats close to his chest protectively.

And, really, Haru's always been weak for those eyes looking at him like that. 

With a final sigh, Haru bends down and manages to lift the four remaining cats into his arms, turning towards the bathroom. He misses the grin that spreads on Makoto's face at that, though he knows that it's there all the same. 

"Let's dry them off. Then they can have the mackerel left over from last night.", Haru says, hissing quietly as one of the cats pushes its claws into his forearm, balancing them to make sure they don't slip out of his hold, ignoring the smell of wet fur that fills his nostrils and makes him scrunch up his nose. 

They place all the cats on a towel and work on drying them off as quickly as possible, since every single one of them is restless. One even climbs onto Makoto's back as he dries another cat off, petting behind its ears with the towel to elicit a content purr, and playfully swats at his hair with its small paw, earning a chuckle from the boy. 

"This one looks like you.", Haru says, rubbing a towel along one of the cats' stomach- its light brown fur is ruffled from the toweling off and, when it meows and looks to Makoto, he can see that its eyes are green. 

Makoto smiles and points to the only black cat, the one sitting on the bathtub, licking its paws and observing the scene around it with its bright, blue eyes. "That one looks like you.", he smiles, and when he looks at Haru, he catches him hiding a small smile, too. 

...

Later that day, Makoto and Haru curl up together to finally watch that movie, wrapped in a thick blanket with steaming cups of tea at their sides, with six cats sleeping in various positions on them, splayed out over their legs and stomachs and chests. 

Haru would complain that there are claws digging into his thigh and his middle, but Makoto looks really happy, petting the cat that's purring away on his chest, that he doesn't have the heart to do anything but smile at the scene before him.


End file.
